


Door in the Woods

by scarscarchurro



Series: Friend Prompts [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dipper is In Ford's shoes, Other, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Tagging for saftey, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Morty Smith, Uhhhh a prompt from a fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Character a and b stumble upon a strange door in the woods. It’s not connected to anything, but when they open it there’s another world insidePrompt by @Fox_Salz[[Edited with help of Beta19]]





	Door in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).



> I wrote this a while ago tbh. I did some tweaking and I do hope you enjoy it!

It was the Summer of 1978 in the roadkill town of Gravity Falls. 

“When is a door not a door?” 

College graduate and Anomaly Hunter Dipper Pines, hadn’t been sure what to make of that when co-scientist Morty Smith had come to him. It was ajar, right? He had heard that same joke from his sister on many occasions. This wasn’t a joke though. They had spent the humid June day hiking into the woods. 

Morty stood next to an erect door held up by nothing but the soft dirt it rested on.

“There is nothing behind this door, nothing holding this up, no sign of a house once being here,” Dipper said. He took a closer look at the finely carved wood. It was covered in moss, but it looked like there was an engraving of a triangle on it, and some odd scratched out and worn down symbols, but there were also phrases like ‘call me for a gnome of a time’ and 'Shmebulock was here’ scratched in as well. These were things often seen outside of creepy rest stops.

“Try the doorknob,” Morty said scratching his stubbly chin. “It’s a real trip, Pines.” 

Dipper was curious as to where the door would lead. Would he just see the land behind it? He looked at Morty, then at the door, and grabbed the knob. “Have you opened it yet?” he asked Morty. 

“I was waiting for you.” 

It was polite of Morty to wait on him. Dipper turned the knob and opened the door. 

Whatever was there it was too bright to see what was behind it, but one thing was for sure: but one thing was for sure the open door way to a bright place sent a cold chill through both adults.

“Ladies first,” Dipper said. 

“You are much more of a Lady than I am,” Morty put a hand on his hip but entered the doorway. Dipper waited until he couldn't anymore. He entered the door after Morty. With a squeal, e dropped four feet to the ground below into a puff of snow.

“I think it’s some kind of gateway to winter,” Morty said, brushing snow off himself; he turned to help Dipper up to his feet.

Dipper took the help and shook himself off. The quick seasonal change made his joints ache. He was getting old. He was about to resort to some sarcastic quip but it died on his tongue as he picked up the sound of… music? His eyebrows drew together, half his lip curled up, and he looked around. “What’s this?” 

Morty’s attention was caught by the glow of flashing red and green lights in the distance. Christmas lights? He started walking toward them. 

Dipper grabbed his hand. “Morty this isn't right. It feels..” 

He wanted to leave. His breath hitched; wheezed for air, nothing felt right. He doesn’t want to be here longer he whipped around to where the door had been-- there was none, Morty slipped from his grasp then exploring the twinkling lights in the near distance. 

Dipper fell to his knees. “There is color everywhere.” he whispered. He looked around slowly. Morty had disappeared. 

The lights had disappeared, there were no footprints in the snow and no sign of anyone else being there. 

He was never there, Dipper realized. None of this was real. 

The coldness settled into his bones and he wheezed. 

“He was never here.”

He gripped his head and pulled at his hair. He screamed. “it isn't real.”


End file.
